


The One Who Loved And Will Never Love Again

by GayIsMySpecialty



Series: Jaeyong [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty





	The One Who Loved And Will Never Love Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrong Place, Wrong Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105102) by [Fox_155](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155). 



When I tell you Taeyong fell, I mean he fell hard. 

The first time he met Jaehyun was a decade ago, at the ripe age of 17, drinking and partying his precious life away as if he had loved and lost before. 

Taeyong, on the other hand, had seen what that could do to a normal person and it wasn't pretty. Yet having experienced it himself, but as an immortal, was even more of a train wreck.

Taeyong also knew of something else: one who had loved and lost before could love again. It might take five years, ten, twenty, but a heart could heal under the right circumstances. 

Their relationship started out rocky. Taeyong accidentally spilled his beer out of the red plastic cup and onto the most handsome boy he had ever met, then the said handsome man cursed whilst proceeding to take his shirt off. Right in front of everyone's salad.

"Uh," Taeyong muttered unintelligently.

Jaehyun just waved it off with a drunken smirk.

"It's okay, this happens all the time," he slurred, throwing his shirt over his shoulder. 

Maybe 'rocky' wasn't the proper term for their beginning. Awkward? No... Strange? Definitely.

 

In all of the 300 years Taeyong has lived, he has never once considered turning a human into a vampire to spend the rest of eternity with him. And yet, when Jaehyun looked at him with his dark brown eyes and lips forming a pout, dimples showing clear as day, he thought about just that. He knew he shouldn't. Robbing a man of what made him human was like a crime to Taeyong.

Looking back on what happened to him, he never wanted anyone to experience what he went through.

The pain of the bite.

The cold, hard, lonely ground.

The blood of yourself and others.

The ache in your chest.

The anguish knowing that the meaning of life, which is love, will forever be out of reach because whoever you get close to will always die eventually.

Taeyong wasn't that selfish.

Jaehyun soon gave up asking. He began to change, both physically and mentally. Soon he stood taller than Taeyong, hard lines more prominent on his face, hair thicker and fuller. 

And now, he stood at Taeyong's front door, soaked with rain, a look in his eyes that told of nothing but disappointment.

"Listen, Taeyong... I'm sorry."

He should've seen it coming. The lack of texts and calls, the avoidance of eye contact, the disappearance of dimples and the replacement of frown lines. 

That was the last time they spoke. 

 

One dull, bleak day - Taeyong lost track of the time that had passed - he received a phone call.

"I'm sorry, Taeyong... he won't make it."

Taeyong wondered why people apologized to those who did nothing to earn it. 

 

Recklessly, he managed to get to the hospital in record time, checking in as a friend of the patient. The nurse at the counter noticed the room number and sent a look full of pity to Taeyong. He hated it.

Next thing he knew, he was kneeling beside the hospital bed, sobbing into the bed sheet with his hands squeezing one of Jaehyun's.

He was awake at the moment, but they both knew it wasn't for long.

Jaehyun was allowing Taeyong to vent his sorrow into the fabric, a soft smile gracing his lips as he gazed down at the vampire.

"You know, I've only ever loved you," he whispered.

Taeyong looked up at him, face a mess and eyes red and raw.

"I never deserved you, Jaehyun."

"It doesn't matter now. We knew this was never going to end well." 

"It wasn't supposed to happen now, Jaehyun!" Taeyong sobbed, pressing their entangled hands to his lips. 

Jaehyun's smile somehow grew bittersweet, his other hand coming up to cradle the side of the boy's face.

"This is how it was meant to be. If... if it's any consolation, if I could go back ten years, I wouldn't change a thing. Not one damn thing," he said firmly. 

It amazed Taeyong, the amount of strength Jaehyun seemed to hold even when he was dying faster than he should've been. And an hour later, when those beautiful eyes closed for the final time, Taeyong was sure of his strength.

Jaehyun would remain the pillar holding his heart up for the rest of his immortal life. But it would also be a restraint, something Taeyong would never be able to let go. Both a blessing and a curse.

 

After the funeral, Taeyong carefully approached the gravestone sitting mildly where Jaehyun rested. He took a single black rose from his pocket and laid it carefully on top.

"I promise that I will always come and replace this. From now to the end, Jung Jaehyun."


End file.
